


Requested Inspirational Works

by Just Me (Darkstar1142)



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkstar1142/pseuds/Just%20Me
Summary: Request something to inspire your works.





	Requested Inspirational Works

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morningstar (Morningstar_Decepticon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningstar_Decepticon/gifts).



Requests that have been given to me by Morningstar_Decepticon:

\- (Legend of Zelda/Breath of the Wild) Ganondorf x Someone: Reminiscing past lives and looking at Calamity Ganon with regret over what has been done.

 

\- (Transformers/G1) Megatron/Galvatron x Someone: Looking at Galvatron while wondering if he remembers their memories together when Megatron was the leader.

 

\- (Undertale) Sans x Someone: Sans POV dealing with repeatedly having to meet his soulmate who forgets him each time the world is Reset.

 

\- (Legend of Zelda/Skyward Sword) Demise x Someone: Demise lamenting about missed time and memories with the goddess he loves.  
\- (Legend of Zelda/Skyward Sword) Demise x Someone: Respect/Mercy towards a human warrior fighting in a surface village against him and his demon army.

 

\- (Transformers/Beast Wars) Rampage x Someone: The terrifying and Psychotic Rampage bringing his lighter side on a romantic outing with his secret love.

 

\- (Undertale/Handplates) Gaster x Someone: Watching Gaster losing himself while trying to have their love help him they end up finding his secret experiments called Sans and Papyrus; realizing there is only one way to end this sorry tale.

 

\- (Mario and Luigi) Bowser x Someone: After Bowser takes everyone in an attempt to get this princess to give up, they go be their own hero to show Bowser that not all princesses will just yell for a plumber to help them.

 

\- (Real Fiction) Death x Someone: After so many close calls with an accident prone human they have learned to enjoy each meeting only to have them finally die which leaves Death to take their soul, but Death isn't sure they are ready to have their meetings end like this.

 

-(Underfell/Soulmate) Gaster x Someone: In a place where you only age when you meet your soulmate, Gaster has been killing his soulmate each time as he didn't want to be pulled down by the distractions and the effect of aging when there is so much to do in his research, yet when he falls into the core there is a familiar figure just waiting there for him.

 

-(TF2) Scout x Sniper: After much pestering from Scout, Sniper finally tells him his birthday and actual name only to have to find Scout on the computer at 2 am...


End file.
